The present invention relates to aerosol dispensers. The invention is particularly useful for aerosol type pocket fire extinguishers, and is therefore described below with respect to that application although it could also be used in other applications as well.
A number of different types of aerosol type pocket fire extinguishers have been proposed, but their use has been very limited because of the limited quantity of fire extinguishing material they are capable of dispensing: inadequate safety guards to prevent their actuation when they are not intended to be used; and/or their use of costly parts or costly assembly procedures.